I Love You, Pansy Parkinson
by Angiie Autopsy
Summary: Ron realizes his feelings for a certain Slytherin, but will he have the courage to tell her? Oneshot.


Hey everyone! This is my first fan fiction, and I hope that you all like it! I'm quite fond of Ron/Pansy, and I think they have a wonderful love/hate relationship. I'm sorry if they're out of character, but I can't get better until I've had practice! Please enjoy the story.

The characters belong to J.K. Rowling! (Ha, as if I'd own them!)

Despite what most people thought, the prince and princess of Slytherin had no romantic relationship. Draco and Pansy were good friends, but no more than that. However, the princess was in such a relationship with a certain Theodore Nott. He wasn't very talkative and certainly didn't stand out as much as other Slytherins. It was a bit of a shock when word got out that the bold Pansy and reserved Theodore were dating, but after six months, most students were accustomed to it. Here, 'most students' actually means everybody but one. Ron Weasley could not understand why, but the thought of _them_, as one, angered him. Theodore obviously didn't deserve her, and showed no emotion or care for her at all. She'd give him her undivided attention, shower him with gifts, and the most she ever got from him was a small kiss once in a while. Ron thought he'd make a much better boyfriend for her if he ever got the chance, although he doubted she'd ever notice him…

A screech snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked down to see that he was no longer cutting his steak, but practically sawing into his plate with his knife.

"What's gotten into you?" Hermione questioned, cringing at the sharp sound.

Harry grinned at her. "Have you noticed what—or better, who—he's staring at?"

Hermione followed Ron's gaze to see Pansy leaning on Theodore as they talked. "Ohhh." Hermione gave a sly smile.

"What are you talking about?" Ron glared at his friends.

"It seems that you have quite a crush on a certain Slytherin, Ron," Harry said cheekily.

"I do not! Are you mad?" Ron's outburst gained quite a few stares from the surrounding students and he turned red. "I do not," he repeated quietly.

"Then why have you been staring at her? And looking so angry every time she's with Theodore?" Hermione replied, still smiling.

"Well, it's just not right. He doesn't treat her well, and I always see her crying and it bothers me to no end! I'd be loads better for—" He abruptly stopped, realizing that he had let more feelings out than he would have liked.

Harry's teasing smile widened. "Well if you're so angered about it, why don't you do something about it?"

Ron turned redder (an amazing feat, seeing how he was so red to begin with) and looked down at his knife-scraped plate. "Maybe I will," he muttered as Hermione and Harry exchanged a glance.

After Potions class, which the Gryffindors and Slytherins had at the same time, Ron approached Pansy as she was leaving. Luckily for Ron, Theodore wasn't in that class and he wouldn't have to sit there suffering as Pansy fawned over him.

"Pansy!" Ron yelled out for her amidst the crowd of students heading off to dinner.

She looked around to see who had called for her, and seemed a bit shocked to see that it was Ron. "What?" she asked as she walked over to him.

"I need to talk to you."

"Make it fast, I have to meet Theo."

Ron couldn't help but become disheartened by her comment, and looked down at the floor. "Nevermind," he mumbled.

Pansy stared at him for a second, and then turned on her heel. "Whatever, Weasley."

Ron stood there as if glued to the spot and watched her walk away._ I had the perfect opportunity, and I acted as if I had nothing to say!_ He thought, angry at himself for not doing anything to stop her. Trudging to the Great Hall, he mentally kicked himself the whole way there.

"What happened to you?" Fred asked him as he passed the Gryffindor table. "Yeah, you look terrible! Well, more than usual," George added. The twins laughed together.

Ron scowled at them, then plopped down on the seat opposite Hermione and Harry. He looked at each of them with a frustrated frown upon his face and put his head in his hands. "Why does this have to be so complicated?"

Hermione gave him a sympathetic pat on the hand. "Well no one ever said it would be easy. What happened?"

Ron shared the details of the incident that had happened with her after Potions as he stabbed the food on his plate.

"You can't just spring it upon her, you have to wait for the right moment," Harry advised.

"Yes, why did you do it right before dinner? You should wait until the both of you have time to talk about it. And for god's sake, Ron, think about what you're going to say! That's the whole reason you stood there gawking at her! Be prepared!" Hermione said in her usual know-it-all fashion.

" But when is the right moment? It's not as if she'd want to spend her free time talking to me, she has her friends and Theodore to be with during that time!" Ron shouted. "And what the hell am I supposed to say to her? She's not exactly easy to talk to. I mean, we're rivals by default. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together? It's absurd! Am I just supposed to waltz up to her and say 'I love you, Pansy Parkinson!'?"

"You do?" A surprised voice came from behind him.

Ron hesitated to turn around, and blanched as he saw the girl in question standing over him. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron and Pansy with horrified expressions on their faces as they realized that 'the moment' had come whether Ron was ready or not. He hemmed and hawed as he tried to come up with something to say.

"Come with me, Weasley." Pansy ordered, and he followed dumbfounded. She pulled him by the arm out of the Great Hall and stopped when they reached a column in the corridor. "So what exactly was that about you loving me?"

Ron stared at her, looking her over. He had never realized how beautiful she was, even while irritated. Her slightly upturned nose gave her more of a pixie-like quality, rather than looking like a pug as all the Gryffindors joked about. Her emerald eyes shone and seemed deep, like staring into a green oblivion. Her cheeks were rosy and her face was as pale and smooth as a porcelain doll. But the thing that stood out to him the most was her lips. Pink, full, and incredibly soft looking. _Perfect for kissing_, Ron thought.

"Well? I need an answer, I can't have you standing here staring stupidly at me all day!" She shouted, and he winced. The girl really was quite intimidating when she wanted to be. "Weasley! Snap out of it! I'm talking to—"

Pansy was cut short as Ron grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her hard on the mouth. After a few seconds he pulled away, keeping his hands on her shoulders, as if bracing himself from falling. He was astounded that he had done that, but one look at Pansy and she looked more surprised than he was. If he wasn't so amazed with the kiss, he might have laughed at Pansy's expression. Her eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen open in disbelief.

"What was that?" She screamed, after recovering from the shock, and earned puzzled looks from the few students passing by.

"Well, you see, um, I thought that…" Ron completely went against Hermione's advice of being prepared. _Oh the hell with it_, Ron thought, _I might as well run with it. _"I just wanted to kiss you, just once, because I knew you'd never be with me. And you'd never realize how bad Nott was for you! You deserve to be treated like a princess. That piece of crap doesn't realize how good he's got it."

Pansy and Ron stared at each other again, with Ron as red as a tomato and Pansy's features etched with confusion.

"I'm sorry, Pansy, I don't know why I did such a stupid thing."

She shook her head, and looked up at him and smiled softly. To Ron's surprise, the small smile was genuine. Not a snarky smirk, but a beautiful, dazzling, heaven-sent smile. She walked up to him, put her hand to his cheek and stroked it.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" She asked, and kissed him square on the mouth.

I hope that wasn't too bad! I admit that after a while I was just ready to finish the story and I felt that I was getting a bit sloppy. Oh well. Review, please?


End file.
